Alice In Ouranland
by MikaKali
Summary: Alice expected to have a simple life, go to an ok school and make a handful of good friends. her world changed and flipped on its head when her mother remarried and she found herself going to the most prestigious school in japan. but the people she meets there particularly in the host club make no sense to her and she finds she is lost in this wonderland of a school. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Starting anew, hopefully this will end well. I do hope you all enjoy this story.  
>I own nothing but my own character. Bisco Hatori owns all host club related anything. This is after all a humble fan fiction.<br>R&R please, ( if you are so inclined )

***********************************************************************************

Prelude

Alice was a bit nervous of the move. This was to be expected as the move would be to a new country. She had never been to japan but always talked of visiting someday, however that's all she had intended. A simple visit, not living there for the rest of her high school years. But there she was, in a private jet on her way to the land of the rising sun. With a sigh Alice pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, turned away from her inner musings, and instead dove into a book she had brought to occupy herself with during the long flight. It was while she was reading that she drifted off to sleep. She remained asleep for rest of the flight.

In her dreams Alice revisited what had prompted her and her mother's move to japan. It had been a crisp autumn day, one of Alice's favorites. She and her mother were going to visit downtown. The town was always a magnificent sight during this time of year. Leaves of all different colors fell into the streets and the buildings along downtown had an old cozy feel to them. it was like something out of a book walking downtown in October. Alice wanted to go to the anime/Japanese store; however her mother preferred the book store around the corner. Now Alice herself liked books just as much as her mother, but whenever she managed to get to downtown she never could pass up the chance to go into that store even if only to window-shop. They came to the compromise that Alice would stay in the Manga/Anime shop while her mother went to the book store, and whoever was done first would get the other one. They smiled at one another before parting ways. Browsing the quant shop was uneventful. It was full of things she could not afford to buy, or at least not now but she did manage to have some nice conversations with the woman running the store. One she had gotten her fill of the place she moved on towards the book store. As she was about to go in something caught her eye. She moved by a widow where she could peep in, and the sight she saw was a pleasant one. Her mother was talking to a tall handsome stranger she hadn't seen before. The stranger had a head of unruly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Totally her mother's type. He seemed modest and down to earth wearing only a pair of jeans and a nice forest green dress shirt. They seemed to be getting along well and he wrote down something in a small notebook before leaving the shop… holy shit he was leaving the shop and she was looking through the window like some creep! Alice quickly ran back and then walked forward like she was just on her way in rather than people watching. She smiled at her mom as she came in " hey, you find anything good?" she smirked  
>" oh just a few things" she smiled<br>and that was it the start of her mother's relationship with Nolan Walker. They dated for quite a while before he popped the question. The idea to move to japan had been his as well. He said it was home to one of the best high school's you could send your kid to, Ouran High. It was a good school, that was true, and Alice did happen to known Japanese, or at least enough to pick up quickly what she didn't know. So with that it was settled they were moving to japan at least until Alice was done with high school and then they would move to whatever country Alice's mom wanted. At the moment it looked like somewhere in the Caribbean. Alice was dreaming of what she thought the future would be when a loud voice woke her.  
>" honey, wake up where here!" her mom grinned.<br>" mmmhhmm" she grumbled and slowly sat up. " I thought the Caribbean would be warmer" she mumbled.  
>Nina laughed and shook her head " were not there quite yet. No were in japan'" she smiled and opened the door.<br>Alice cautiously got up and walked out into what she would later refer to as her own personal wonderland. This was for two reasons. One: the things that happened to her while she was in japan defy even the most random logic. And Two: although she had a very strange last two years of high school they were her favorite years thus far. And this my reader's is where our story truly begins, when Alice first stepped foot onto Japanese soil and later into Ouran the prestigious school for wealthy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than the oc.  
>R&amp;R please, (if you are so inclined)<br>=================================================================================

School was stunning, the building itself was regal, and resembled a mansion from Pride and Prejudice or the BBC's Mystery Theater. Alice nervously took her first steps inside the massive gates. Her uniform was hideous. It was a yellow thing with puffy sleeves that also were fitted after the puff down to her wrists. The sleeve style reminded her of late 1800s. Either way it was mandatory if you could afford the uniform to wear it. She was able to afford it, and so she found herself walking into school fidgeting with the skirt of the dress and trying desperately not to get lost. She wondered this way and that until she finally found her class room. Room 2A. As luck and her horrid sense of direction would have it she was late.  
>"So nice of you to join us" Her teacher remarked with raising an eyebrow. He was a tall man for being Japanese. He looked studious just as one would expect from a teacher, with a serious expression, and thick rimmed glasses. He was of course a genius too. Only the best teachers were hired at ouran academy.<br>"I'm sorry I'm late…" she bowed and then went up in front of her class to introduce herself.  
>"Hello, I'm Alice, originally from Oregon, and happy to be here in japan. It's nice to meet you "she bowed again. Before anyone could say anything, the teacher directed her to sit, which she did quickly getting out her school supplies. The rest of class passed in a whirlwind. People seemed to be quite friendly and Alice found she had made a few friends quite a bit quicker than she had originally expected.<br>One of her new friends was Miyuki Nakahana. Miyuki was a very friendly energetic girl with thick curly red hair and pale freckled skin. She more often than not smiled as if she had just received the best news in the world.  
>"So, what are you doing after class today?" miyuki grinned at Alice already forming a plan of what to introduce the new girl to.<br>"Well I don't really have any plans. I've only just gotten here." Alice found herself smiling at how pleasant the girl was to be around. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"  
>"yes, there's this club I go to. Now don't freak out or something it's not what it seems like... it's a host club" she put her hands up to stop Alice from protesting. After all a 'host club' sounded an awful lot like male escorts or something of that nature.<br>"It's just a place where I go and talk to the hosts that run it. They do fun activities, and we get to eat cakes and drink tea. It's rather like a tea party now that I think about it" she laughed  
>Alice was skeptical and raised an eyebrow. "Well… I suppose I'll try it at least once... if you insist" she laughed " but tomorrow after class we hang out at my place or something else ok?"<br>" deal" miyuki laughed and held her hand out to shake on it. "Oh you're just going to love it. You'll see"  
>and with that miyuki grabbed hold of Alice's hand and ran down the corridors to the host club room.<br>When they stepped into the third music room they were met with rose petals falling gently to the ground in their direction.  
>"…." Alice looked around a bit shocked and eventually noticed the guys standing all together waiting to greet them.<br>"Hello my princess, and welcome to the host club." The blond in the middle spoke. "Now what type would you like today? Do you prefer the strong wild type?"  
>he pointed to an exceptionally tall boy in the back. His expression was unreadable, and he had that whole primal protective male thing going for him.<br>"Or perhaps you are the Lolita type of girl" he then motioned to a kid that looked to be in elementary school. The fuck was a kid doing there!? He grinned up at them and waved. Strongly when he did pink flowers appeared by his head… was that even possible. Alice rubbed her eyes and looked back. Nope… the flowers were still there…

"Or perhaps you are more into twins" he glanced over at a pair of mischievous looking red headed boys. Something about the blonds look when he mentioned the twins led her to believe their relationship was a complicated one… she could certainly see why.  
>" or is your taste more accustomed to the inelegant type?" he looked then motioning to a boy with black hair and glasses… something about this one reminded her of a lawyer. There was indeed inelegance in his eyes, they were calculating. He looked at her no doubt immediately sizing her up before smirking.<p>

"Or perhaps…" the blond got up then coming closer. He lifted her chin up to look at him. He had the most astonishing purple eyes she had ever seen. "Am I more to your liking" he smiled at her. A smile like that would make most girls melt into a puddle. But there Alice stood unaffected… this was too much. It couldn't be real.  
>Slowly she stepped back and smiled politely "um… I think I'll just go where miyuki goes for today."<br>yep… Alice was definitely not coming back here if she could help it. she just got a bad feeling about it… it was the type of feeling one gets before sticking their foot into something they can't ever back out of. Something very strange and crazy.  
>If Alice had expected a clean getaway she was sadly mistaken. Miyuki grinned "oh I intend to sit at Tamaki's table." she grabbed her hand and pulled her to a very plush red couch.<br>Tamaki smiled "wonderful" he went and sat by them pouring each of them a cup of tea. "Today we have a rose tea with red velvet cake. I hope it's to your liking Alice. It is Alice right?"  
>"…. Yes… it is but how…" Alice was cut off by Tamaki<br>"oh, we have class together. 2A. you're the new student. "He smiled at her. " I'm Tamaki, Tamaki suoh" he then took her hand and kissed it "it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."  
><em>could you really call this a proper introduction? <em>"Likewise" she smiled and blushed just a bit. She had never had anyone kiss her hand before. It was very gentleman-like, however fake it might be. "Um… so… what do you do here? If you don't mind my asking." She looked around the room. It was quite decadent.

That of all things was the worst thing she could have asked. Tamaki proceeded to produce an entire speech about rich girls with too much time on their hands and handsome boys also with too much time on their hands…  
>"…. Interesting…" she nodded taking a sip. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at her teacup. "This tea is exquisite!" she looked surprised. She hadn't tasted rose tea like that…. Well ever. She smiled down at the cup then her mind turning to flowers and plants.<br>"What's on your mind my dear maiden?" Tamaki leaned over on arm and looked at her  
>"… um one: please just call me Alice, and two: I was just thinking of the roses this tea must have come from. " she smiled at the cup again roses are one of my favorite flowers" she smiled then.<br>" mine as well, you have excellent taste" he smiled at her pausing a moment when he saw the expression on her face.  
>the evening went on trivially but throughout the afternoon they were served only the most delectable sweets and tea. Even though she suspected this all to be fake may just come back for the tea and snacks.<br>The evening came to a close and alice stood up to say her goodbyes. " thank you for the tea and cakes" she curtsied awkwardly. She wasn't sure exactly what was expected in a place like this.  
>he smiled and took her hand bowing and placing a kiss to it before letting go. " until next time prin-" she stopped him<br>" Call me Alice or im not coming back" she crossed her arms " none of this princess stuff with me"  
>he looked shocked " … Alice " he nodded but continued to smile " until next time"<br>" yeah maybe " she smirked and walked off with miyuki.  
>" so will you come back with me sometime?" she grinned<br>Alice sighed " yes," she mumbled crossing her arms again " but only for the cake" she grinned and winked at her friend. " oh shoot I have to get home, mom and Nolan are having some fancy friend of his and his son over for dinner" she rolled her eyes. " and I want some time to explore the new house" she smirked" _and to change out of this god awful outfit_ she thought to herself.

Once outside she practically ran out to the limo jumping in and already starting to unzip her uniform. Once at the house she ran inside taking it off as soon as she was in the house. She shook her hair out and ran upstairs tossing the thing in her closet before pulling out a nice white sundress. She took off her shoes and tights before grabbing her mp3 player and turning to a upbeat song that made her want to dance. She slipped it in a pocket concealed in her dress before making her way down the stairs and out to the garden. The grass felt good on her feet and the music picked up.

" turn off the lights! Let it go for tonight baby

, Let love in your life and be shown (turn off the lights)  
>Let go for tonight baby, who needs sleep tonight?<br>I need to let go, let go  
>Let go, let go, turn off the lights<br>Let love in your life baby, who needs sleep tonight?" she sang along with the words twirling and dancing to the music. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her skin as she danced her skirts flaring out as she danced.  
>she was still dancing when she heard the faint noise of someone calling out her name.<br>" hey Alice " the voice was familiar and she opened her eyes to see who it was. Immediately she regretted her decision. In front of her was the popular blond Tamaki.  
>" you dance well " he smiled at her. her face turned a the shad of red reserved for tomato's and she stopped immediately.<br>" how long have you been there!?" she tuned off her mp3 player.  
>" um… since you started singing…. " he laughed a bit smiling. She was interesting for sure.<br>" why didn't you stop me!" she looked at him embarrassed  
>" well then I wouldn't have gotten to see you dance." He smiled at her " your dad sent me to get you for dinner. "<br>" you're Yuzuru's son?" she looked surprised. Her father had told her that his friend yuzuru was the principal at her school and a good old school friend of his. Shed met him alone a few times when her dad flew in on business when she was younger. She thought back to all of those occasions. " … that actually makes a lot of sense…" she mumbled only half under her breath  
>" what does that mean?" tamaki asked getting just a little bit offended.<br>" oh nothing " she smirked " Well we should probably go in, im sure our dads are eager to have dinner, and knowing my dad he wont start without us… " she sighed only slightly. This was going to be quite the interesting dinner….


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than the oc.  
>R&amp;R please, (if you are so inclined)<br>=================================================================================

Dinner was slightly awkward for Alice; she really didn't know what to say. The president of her high school was in her living room laughing and talking with her dad about their youth. She tried to block out the sound of their laughter as she wondered back into her own daydreams. She smiled recalling the summer festival she always went too. she grinned a bit thinking about those hot summer nights, the lights as they twinkled hanging from the branches of the trees, and the feel of lush green grass under her bare feet. Oh how she longed for that again, to feel wild running through someplace green with trees and the wind in her hair as she danced around a large bonfire.  
>She sighed as she came back down to reality and looked around her. Tamaki who had be surprisingly silent and looking right at her. He had an expression she didn't quite know what to make of.<br>"What are you looking at?" Alice mumbled a little unsure if she should be offended or not.

"Oh um you just had an interesting expression on your face just now. What was it you were thinking of? A lover perhaps?" he smiled. The romantic part of him loved the idea of a woman in love reminiscing of past nights spent together.  
>Alice turned red at the thought of it. "N-no, I was just thinking of …. These festivals we go to each year..." the blush began to fade from her face and was replaced with a slight paleness… shit…. What was she going to say now? <em>I go to these nerdy festivals where people dress up like fairies and mythical creatures.<em> Yeah…. That was not happening...  
>"oh?" he smiled interested. There was so much about her that was… different. Tamaki had always prized himself on pleasing women, but he was truly interested in their lives as well.<br>"Yeah" she smiled thinking about it again. "It's a fun festival they through every summer back in Oregon. Everyone dresses up as mythical creatures like faeries for example." _Shit! I said I wasn't going to say that….mouth and brain, start communicating better…._  
>Tamaki nodded "oh so kind of like Coplay conventions. I've heard of those. Although I've never been to one myself before. "He smiled.<br>"Oh… well not exactly… it's a little more hippy-ish." She laughed a bit feeling foolish  
>"oh "he nodded thinking for a moment. She didn't seem to be what he thought hippies were like.<p>

"Well Tamaki when he was younger used to believe whatever I said." The presidents voice rang out "I once told him all about the ninjas in japan and my encounters with them. "He smiled glancing at his son. "He always had such a cute look on his face when I told him those stories. "  
>"Dad!" Tamaki's face was now the one that face turned red. Alice just giggled a bit.<br>" oh that's nothing" Nina laughed " Alice used to sing/ask for someone to wipe her when she was a toddler. "  
>" Mom!" Alice blushed a bright red vermilion color. Tamaki laughed a little but smiled at her happy he wasn't the only one whose parent told embarrassing stories.<br>The rest of the night was horribly awkward but somehow she had gotten through it semi unscathed. Besides the embarrassing stories… "Well… it was nice having you two over. "She smiled politely at Tamaki and his dad.  
>"yeah " he smiled back " it was nice, we should spend some time together sometime" he bend and kissed her hand " princess."<br>she mentally frowned… _ugh. Weird. _ "Um… sure. "She smiled _what?! Why did I say that!?  
><em>" great" he smiled " I'll see you around…" he smiled and left with his father.  
>" so" her mom smirked " Tamaki's a nice boy" she grinned<br>" yeah and what are you getting at?" she glared. She was soo not setting her up now. Not after all those embarrassing stories. Besides it was Tamaki Frickin Suoh. Every girl in her class had a crush on him... well almost. Even if she did like him she didn't stand a chance.  
>"Mmhm… im just saying he's totally your type. "She smirked "and he seemed pretty interested in you"<br>"he's a flirt mom. He's interested in everyone." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going upstairs to change for practice." Alice sighed and ran upstairs thoroughly embarrassed still… dancing would get her mind off of it. She changed out of her normal clothes and into a deep green long flowy skirt with a matching belly dance bra top. She was happy her back yard was secluded. She could practice in peace there. She picked up her practice vase and music player/speakers. Once she had everything she ran out to her favorite garden at the end of the yard.  
>Once there she set down her music turning on to a good moderate speed song with a strong Arabic feel to it. She got in her beginning stance and let the music flow through her. She closed her eyes and slowly stepped forward moving her hips in a snake like fashion always careful to keep her movements graceful from her toes to her fingertips. Her head stayed perfectly level with the ground so as to not drop the vase balancing atop it. She smiled. When dancing she was. Confident, put together, and sexy even. Alice felt herself lost in the music.<p>

Tamaki heard music.. That was strange.. His father didn't live in suoh mansion number two and the maids hardly ever played music… he fallowed the sound to the garden. There was a large hedge that separated the two properties. It was the house of that new girl. He peeped through the bush to see what was going on. Immediately he regretted it. He blushed bright red stumbling backwards. … Dancing …. Belly dancing… it was Alice. He put his hand over his mouth… _it's not like I'm being a pervert…. She's a good dancer… I just want to see how good she is…. Yeah… I'm not a pervert… _  
>he peeked back though the bush.<br>Her movements were so graceful, and snake like. She moved her hip to one side and leaned backwards in the opposite side never letting the vase atop her head fall. Slowly she pulled herself up and did a turn putting her hands on either side of her in elegant postures. A smirk played across her lips and she rolled her hips and belly forwards and back slowly to the music. He leaned forward looking closer " whaaaa….?" He whispered amazed. He had never seen anything like it before. She was in her element. Confident in her stances and occasionally even power behind her movements. _It's beautiful… she's beautiful…. _ He thought to himself. Soon however his thoughts were interrupted.  
>" Lord Tamaki ? What are you doing?" one of the maids had come up behind him while he wasn't looking. " Ahh! What? I mean nothing I'm doing nothing!" he stood up and turned, but it was too fast. He fell through the bushes.<br>" Ahhhh!" a woman shrieked…  
>it was Alice. …<p>

Alice was dancing, and as she did she felt happy. It began to rise up inside her from her feet all the way to the tip of her head. She closed her eyes and was just about to execute a new move she had just leaned. She could do it this time. She just knew it. After all she had been practicing it since last month. The turn and then…..  
>" Lord Tamaki? What are you doing?" a woman's voice<br>" Ahhh! What? I mean nothing, I'm doing nothing!" there was a crash and someone had fallen through the bushes…. She opened her eyes and blushed bright red.  
>" Ahhhhh!" she jumped back but in her surprise failed to see a rather large rock and stumbled. Her vase fell to the ground shattering and she landed flat on her ass. " Ow…." She winced sitting up. " What are you doing in my yard!" she looked at him mortified<br>" I uh… I heard something and came to see what it were… it was you and .. Then…. I fell through the push…." He looked at her a light blush across his cheeks. His eyes were so purple. They stared back into hers. It was quite an effect… in fact, Tamaki himself had quite an effect on people. He was a handsome boy… there was a reason all the girls liked him.. Almost all the girls.  
>" What you were spying on me?!" she looked at him disturbed. " pervert. " she muttered under her breath.<br>" No! I'm not I… I was just curious…. .. " He paused and looked at her sheepishly " you dance beautifully…" why was it he always made a fool of himself in front of the interesting girls… first Haruhi… now her…  
>Alice blushed again. <em>God damn… how is it that he can keep making me blush like this….<em> " Well thank you for the compliment…" she sighed looking down at the vase "… that was the only practice vase I had left…. I should have gotten the metal one… " She sighed…  
>" I'll get you a new one. " he offered.<br>" you better, it's kind of your fault this one broke " she made a small humph noise and crossed her arms.  
>" any one you want. I promise" he smiled at her and laughed standing up. Once he had patted off the dust from his clothes he walked over and offered her a hand. She took it and despite herself smiled.<br>Alice looked down and sighed…. " I'll have someone come by and clean this up…. " She looked at him.. " I'll look for the one id like on line and send you the link k?" she smiled again " what's your email address" she pulled out her phone.  
>He smiled giving her his address. "Hey… um do you want to hang out at my house? We could watch some movies?"<br>she looked at him and then smiled " sure why not" she laughed and picked up her music player stopping it before pocketing it. " Um…. I'm going to go change first. " She blushed realizing again what it was she was wearing… " Uh… I'll be over there in a sec" she ran to the house.  
>He smiled and watched her go for a moment before walking back to wait for her and pick out a movie in the meantime. <p>

She was in front of his house after a while to change. She didn't have to wait long after knocking before the door was opened by a maid. " Master Tamaki is waiting for you. " she bowed and led her inside  
><em>master Tamaki? <em>She inwardly scoffed. _Rich people.  
><em>Alice was led into what resembled a mix between a living room and a theater. The TV was enormous. " Wow… nice set up. " she smirked and then looked over to where Tamaki was sitting with DVDs everywhere.  
>" Hey I was looking for something to watch. You want to help me pick one" he smiled up at her. His hair was messy, and it was obvious he was running his fingers through it recently…<br>she laughed a bit. " Ok. Mmm.. Well let's see what you have" she sat down next to him looking through the collection. She paused when she saw the mummy…. "….. You have all of them too… um. Marathon?" she smiled hopefully. It was kind of a cheesy movie yes, but it was one of Alice's favorites. She had loved it since childhood. Perhaps it was something to do with the romance in it, or the exotic appeal of ancient Egypt, or maybe it was just the idea of some type of grand adventure that caught her fancy.  
>She held her breath a bit and looked up at him.<br>" Sure" he smiled " it's a good one" he got up and went to put it on before coming back and sitting with her on the couch. The credits rolled, and after laughing about how ridiculous this or that movie was but how good the trailer looked, it started.

Alice grinned " well I guess we go home empty handed, again" she spoke along with the movie.  
>" I wouldn't say that" Tamaki smirked saying the response in time with the character<br>they looked at each other and both burst out laughing " ah I've seen this movie way too many times" she smiled though. _You can never see this movie too much though.._  
>" me too. But it's a really good one " Tamaki popped a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.<br>Alice yawned and leaned back " hey I think I'm gonna head out. Rain check on the second movie?" she smiled  
>" sure" Tamaki stood up " I'll walk you home"<br>" what all two feet of it?" she laughed " I'll be fine. "  
>" I want to " he smiled " and besides a gentlemen always walks a lady home, or to the door" he offered her his hand.<br>She rolled her eyes but took it. " You're something else Tamaki" but there was a smile on her lips. So Tamaki figured if she thought he was something odd, at least it wasn't a bad odd… or she wouldn't be smiling right?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own host club!  
>If you like please read and review. If not then what are you doing here?<br>Hope you like the new chapter ^^  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

She wasn't sure what to expect the next day at school, but Alice could never have been prepared for what happened next… even if she was expecting it…  
>she sighed walking in through the gates of the school her thoughts and precious silence were shattered by a loud voice.<br>"Alice!" Tamaki came out of nowhere and almost tackle hugged her but at the last minute twirled her around  
>"what are you doing!" she looked at him shocked as she was twirled around her hair flying with the motion. "Put me down" she huffed.<br>He laughed and twirled her a bit more before setting her back down on the ground.  
>Alice sighed "morning Tamaki... you're…. Energetic today. "She looked up at him… he was different than she had originally thought… he had initially come off to her as a smooth talking flirt. But once you got to know him he was well… a dork. And, she suspected just a bit of a pervert…<br>"good morning Alice" he grinned "so are you coming to the host club again today?" he looked hopeful. What did he think they were friends or something? Already? Yeah it was fun hanging out… but that was one time… "We're doing cosplay today" he smiled  
>"… cosplay?" she perked up a bit. "Can I dress up too?" she smiled<br>Tamaki looked ecstatic. "Of course! If you'd like we'd love that! You can be the host club mascot!"  
>"um I guess... as long as I get to dress up I suppose its fine" she smiled now. Maybe it would be nice … they seemed close, and if she joined in with them she'd have friends right? She had been able to stand them at the host club even though the twins were … creepy. So how much weirder could they be? It would be fine.<p>

… it was not fine. It was weird. Tamaki was definitely a pervert, and the twins were so much worse than she initially thought.  
>"Come on haruhi it matches mine" Tamaki who was shirtless wearing some tropical sarong and wrappings was trying his very best to persuade haruhi to wear a moderately ridiculous outfit. It would show that she was a girl though… which as she had been briefed earlier she now knew would be bad. That aside the head dress was ridiculous. It reminded her of the Chiquita banana lady.<br>"Tamaki I wouldn't even wear that. And that's saying something" Alice laughed walking over "at least not with the head dress" she smirked  
>"so you'd wear it?" he turned on her then.<br>" t-that's not what I said!" she blushed and moved away. It was one thing to be caught in her belly dance clothes by one person. It was a whole nother thing for the whole school to see her in something like that.  
>" come on! You just said it wasn't that bad, and haruhi won't wear it. She's determined to break daddy's heart" he began to tear up.<br>Why did sad people affect her like this…? "… fine, but you owe me big time" she crossed her arms blushing lightly  
>"great twins get her ready "he brightened up instantly. <em>That ass! He totally just manipulated me!<em>  
>She looked at him shocked and open mouthed as the twins pulled her to the dressing room. She came to herself when they reached the room "I can put it on myself thank you very much!" she pushed them out of the room.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She came out slightly self-conscious. Although she had lost the weight that had labeled her as the fat kid back home, she still had the perception of herself as such ingrained in her mind. Alice put her arms around her her stomach "ok… I'm dressed..." she blushed.  
>" oh great, just in time the customers will be coming soo-" Tamaki stopped when he saw her… he had seen her already in a similar outfit, but that expression took him by surprise. She looked so… cute. His face flushed "daddy's girl! You look wonderful!" he ran over and hugged her rubbing his face against hers.<br>"What on earth are you doing!" she tried to pull away but he was so much taller than her and had the advantage. "Kyouya! Do something don't just stand there!" she looked to the dark haired guy with glasses.  
>Kyouya only smirked "not a chance. You seem to keep him occupied. When he's fawning over you he's not annoying the rest of us. Well quite as much" he smirked making a note of something in that book she was 90 percent sure was a death note.<br>"Devil" she glared at him before looking up at Tamaki… could she out awkward him into letting her go? It was worth a shot. She blushed a bit more and smiled up at him "do you really like it Tamaki sempai?" she giggled batting her eyelashes. God she hoped this worked because she felt ridiculous.  
>Tamaki's face turned redder than she had ever seen on a human. He let her go and put his hand to his mouth about to say something and then stopping to put his hand back over his mouth. He nodded.<p>

Kyouya smirked looking at the two of them and then and then making another note in the notebook.  
>"Oh look more customers" she smiled changing the subject now that she was free and ran off to greet them. yeah it was slightly embarrassing to have her classmates see this much of her…. but it would be good for her to be more confident… that and it got her away from the awkwardness that was Tamaki right now. She felt her face it was still flush…<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Alice grimaced as the twins did their creepy incest thing… god she hoped that was an act…. It was right..? She shivered and walked around unsure of where to sit… she didn't feel like she should sit anywhere… she didn't want to sit by the twins for obvious reasons. … She had a theory that if you got to close to Kyouya he would somehow manage to gain ownership of your soul. So he was a definite no… she could sit with Hunny and Mori…. But she probably shouldn't be around that many sweets… then there was haruhi. But she didn't know him very well... so that may be awkward... and then there was Tamaki…<br>Perhaps she should just pour drinks… and play waitress… she went to refill the teapots and smiled as she set them back down.  
>"Tamaki I didn't know the club had a waitress" one of the girls smiled happily. "That's great it gives us more time with you guys. "Another girl smiled happily. Tamaki was about to say something when Alice intervened. "Yeah I'm new" she was just making up an excuse when a girl with semi short hair came in. Tamaki perked up but she walked past him and to haruhi<br>"Excuse me I believe it's almost my turn" she smiled at haruhi "I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from grade 11 Class B "she smiled at him "you are cuter than I've heard, then it's decided. I'll let you be my favorite"  
>The room was silent<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" "Tamaki stop sulking in the corner. You can't have all the girls" Alice sighed and looked over to where he was eating ramen in the emo corner.  
>"I don't understand" he slurped the 'commoner's ramen'<br>"stop eating peasant ramen and come help us with the final plans!" Hikaru yelled at him  
>"he didn't like it that kanako chose haruhi huh." Kauru sighed.<br>"It's not like her illness just started" Kyouya sighed  
>"illness? "Haruhi and Alice said in unison. She walked over to stand beside haruhi waiting for an explanation.<br>"The host hopping disease. Usually our customers will pick one host and stay with them. But occasionally we come across someone who hopes from host to host never sticking with just one. Tamaki was Kanako's preferred host for a while... well until today" Kauru smirked  
>"ah I see. So he's jealous" Hikaru smiled<br>"that's not it! "Tamaki ran up to where they were "I can't take it anymore. Haruhi you must wear girls clothes" he pointed a finger at her  
>"what?!" both Alice and haruhi asked in unison<br>"how can you be so popular with the girls when you yourself are a girl!? "He hadn't heard them and was still on his tangent  
>"Haruhi's a girl!?" Alice looked at everyone…<br>"Oh yeah… I forgot you weren't here when this all started..." Kyouya smirked and pulled her aside to fill her in while Tamaki continued his rant.

…." …. So … haruhi is a girl… and has to work here to pay off a debt?" she looked at him shocked.

He nodded. "Yep pretty much. "He smiled.  
>…"… that's kinda fucked up… I mean she has to pretend to be a boy all for this? "She crossed her arms "mm well can others help out with her debt? I don't think my parents want me paying it off since there are other ways they'd rather I spend my money but I could work here as a waitress or whatever other odd jobs you need to help out with her debt "<br>"… I don't know about…" he paused and then thought back to how distracted Tamaki was with her… perhaps she would come in handy… "Actually ok. I'll let you help out with club activities doing what you can, and whatever you earn each day will go towards Haruhi's debt." He offered his hand to her... she looked up at him and shook it. The saying 'to make a deal with the devil' came to mind.  
>"It's a deal "she smiled<br>"haruhi" Kyouya called to her "I have good news. Alice here has offered to help with your debt by also working in the host club. But as a waitress since she would never pass as a boy and everyone already knows what gender she is especially after wearing that outfit today" he smirked  
>Alice blushed and shot him a dirty look.<br>"Oh..." haruhi looked at her surprised "thank you … but you know you don't have to right? I mean all I have to do is get a certain number of customers. "She smiled  
>"I want to" Alice smiled at her "besides maybe I can help with the whole Tamaki thing... " she glanced over to where he was holding a picture of haruhi as a girl still… " …. How did he get that…. That's just a little bit…creepy…"<br>"yeah right? And now I have to learn the waltz in one week for the ball... "She sighed "…. Do you think you could help me?"  
>Alice sighed "sorry. I only know the female role in waltzing… I mean I could try…. But... I don't know what help I would be… I'm not a very talented dancer"<br>"oh I wouldn't say that" Tamaki mumbled from his corner causing Alice to flush once again.  
>" Wha-" the twins looked for an explanation from Tamaki<br>Alice cut them off " so I hear there's to be a ball? What would you guys like me to do for it then? " She smiled  
>Kyouya looked at her " actually this is the one event that you'll be useless at…" he looked at her<br>" you're so heartless" she made a mime motion of being shot through the heart.  
>" Well it's the truth " he laughed " just show up, your admission ticket will go to Haruhi's debt, how's that?" he smiled at her<br>"… ok… I suppose…" she smiled " well we should all probably head home. Club activities are over for the most part right? "  
>" Yes" Kyouya smiled " we'll keep you updated on everything, oh and don't forget to show up early again to get ready with the club members. You're one of us now. "<br>She smiled. It was nice… and a bit frightening at the same time. " Ok I'll see you all then" she waved walking out to the limos.


End file.
